Lelouch's Grand B-day Party
by Katkatw1luv
Summary: AU. Suzalulu. Lelouch drags Suzaku to the palace for his birthday. The rest of the the royal family has to deal with the constant make-out sessions and Lelouch's crazy plans. Rated K


_**Just an idea I had for Lulu's bday! :D This is also dedicated to InsanePurpleLove who told me that the crazy idea I had in my head could actually work out into becoming a full story. Thanks, you rock!**_

Summary: AU. Suzalulu. Lelouch drags Suzaku to the palace for his birthday. The rest of the the royal family has to deal with the constant make-out sessions and Lelouch's crazy plans.

Warnings:

-Obsessive Schneizel and a nice Cornelia.

-Slight mentions of Jealous!Euphie

-OOCness WILL occur, sorry.

-A little Tsundere Lelouch

-Fluff. So much fluff.

Okay, let's get started!

* * *

><p>"SUZAKU! LET'S GO!" Lelouch yelled from downstairs, surprising lively despite his hate for early mornings. Suzaku groggily blinked away his sleep, and sat up. He climbed out of his bed like an old man, and blindly walked to the bathroom. He splashed himself with water, and jabbed a toothbrush randomly into his face, hoping to reach his mouth. It didn't, much to Suzaku's annoyance. The white foam smeared across his cheek, stinging the skin from the mint.<p>

"SUZAKU! HURRY!" Suzaku shook his head to wake up some more, and actually started to brush. After some lazy back and forth motions, Suzaku heard an angry Lelouch stomping up the stairs. Uh-Oh. Suzaku blinked rapidly to wake himself up enough to actually brush,but to no avail. Lelouch slammed the door open, and at the sight of Suzaku in his pajamas, narrowed his eyes. "Hurry you idiot!" He huffed, grabbing Suzaku's toothbrush away from him. Ignoring Suzaku's whine of protest, jammed it back into Suzaku's mouth and brushed for him.

"Seriously! Know how to brush idiot! You're going to make me late!"

"Sworrieh" Suzaku said though the toothbrush.

Lelouch made a sound of annoyance, then took the tooth brush out. Suzaku rinsed. Lelouch then grabbed a washcloth and gently washed away the toothpaste from his face away. He went into the bedroom, found some formal wear, and returned. He stripped Suzaku quickly, and forced the suit on. Finally, Suzaku vi Britannia was presentable to the world. "Gosh, learn how to take care of your teeth." Lelouch muttered. Suzaku smiled sheepishly at him, then leaned down to kiss Lelouch. Lelouch's eyes closed for a quick second, before he remembered what time it was. "Stop it! Grab a bagel from downstairs, we're leaving."

"But kissing helps fight cavities." Suzaku protested.

"Just go!" Lelouch yelled.

_Man, Lelouch is on fire today._ Suzaku thought. He was never this athletic before. When he reached downstairs, he took a bagel from a smiling Sayoto, muttered a 'thank you', and rushed out to the waiting car outside. A guard opened the door for him, and after Suzaku nodded a quick thanks, clambered in. Lelouch sighed. "We're going to be two minutes late."

"Sorry." Suzaku said between bites of the bagel.

But Lelouch didn't stop there. "I'm going to be late to by own party. My OWN party. Seriously, that's so not classy, even Nunnally, bless that sweet girl, would laugh."

"We could be fashionably late." Suzaku said with a hopeful glance. Lelouch pouted and leaned his head onto Suzaku's shoulder.

"Fine."

() () ()

The car arrived to thousands of balloons being raised into the air, and loud trumpets. Lelouch grinned at the sight of it all, taking in the grand decorations and flashing lights. The car arrived at the double doors of the palace, and a guard opened the car door for them. The moment Lelouch stepped out of the car, confetti was blown everywhere, pelting Suzaku. Lelouch didn't seem bothered by this, he just turned and kissed Suzaku hard. Suzaku eyes widened at the action and quickly kissed back. For a moment, the celebration wasn't there anymore. It was just Suzaku and Lelouch kissing the life out of one another. Suzaku put a hand behind Lelouch's back and pushed him forward to deepen the kiss, and Lelouch responded eagerly.

Their make out session, however, was interrupted when a loud mega-phone voice boomed out. "Suzaku vi Britannia! Let go of my cute brother at once!" Lelouch scowled, and pulled away. "Shut up, Schneizel. Who cares if you're emperor now. I'm still not going to listen to you." Suzaku laughed at Lelouch's childishness. "Okay, let's go, Lulu. You promised me that you'll give me a grand tour of this place, right?"

Lelouch pulled away from Suzaku completely and wiped his mouth. "Okay." He muttered. Suzaku laughed, and they walked through the grand doors together, hand in hand.

() () ()

"Suzaku!" Nunnally yelled as she jumped up and hugged Suzaku tight. Suzaku laughed and hugged her back.

"It's been a while, Nunnally. I missed you."

"I missed you too!" Nunnally said and planted a kiss onto Suzaku's cheek. Lelouch frowned, and pulled Suzaku off. "Don't I get a kiss as well, Nunnally?"

Nunnally laughed, "Of course!" She kissed Lelouch as well. Then she stared at both of them and raised an eyebrow. "Well, aren't you gonna kiss each other now?" Lelouch choked at the suggestion. "Nunn-ack-ally!" He choked out, doubling over. Suzaku winked at Nunnally, then knelt down and captured Lelouch's mouth with his own. Lelouch went ridged, trying to pull Suzaku away. Suzaku responded by wrapping his hands around Lelouch's waist. Eventually, Lelouch calmed down enough to actually kiss him back, much to Nunnally's delight.

Lelouch's eyes slowly closed, and Suzaku's soon followed. They kissed for who knows how long, and the room was filled with the sound of their lip-locking. "OI. Get off my brother." A voice said loudly to Suzaku's ear. Suzaku jolted, causing him to break away from Lelouch. Lelouch looked disappointed, but the look melted into one of annoyance when he saw Schneizel.

"Onii-san." The monotone response made Schneizel frown.

"Lulu-chan! Don't be like that."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes. "Only Suzaku can call me that." Suzaku blushed, staring at his socks. Schneizel tsked and threw a glance at Suzaku. Suzaku felt a shiver go down his spine at that. Lelouch threw an arm around Suzaku and wretched him away from his brother. They turned to see- "Euphie..." Suzaku whispered.

Lelouch gave her a soft smile. "Hello, Euphie." Euphie ignored her brother. She ran forward, pushing past Nunnally, and stood directly in front of Suzaku. "Hello, Suzaku."

Suzaku blinked at her, then his eyes softened. "Euphie..." Euphie looked away, staring anywhere but at him.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time. Euphie looked surprised, then muttered, "Go ahead."

"No, you." Suzaku insisted.

Euphie bit her lip, and lowered her head a little. When she lifted it, her usual bright smile was on again. "I know I shouldn't have tried to get you to like me, Suzaku. I know that you liked Lelouch, but I kept you too apart. And I'm sorry. I wasn't even aware of what I was doing. But I know now. I've accepted that you're gay, and I'm not against you or Lelouch. I just want you to be happy."

Euphie smiled as she finished, waiting for Suzaku's reply.

"I'm sorry to, even though we were engaged, I still dumped you for Lelouch." Suzaku scratched the back of his head. "I know, I wasn't supposed to have a choice on who I was marrying, but... I'm sorry I hurt you."

They both stared at the floor, before Nunnally came and lifted both their heads up. "Great! Now we can party!" Euphie smiled at Suzaku and as they hugged, the whole room cheered. Suzaku broke away from Euphie and linked arms with Lelouch. "Well, what should we do now?" He asked his boyfriend.

"I'll show you my room." Lelouch decided. Suzaku nodded, and they left the rest of the royal family to go up to Lelouch's room.

() () ()

Suzaku crashed onto Lelouch's bed, and sighed from the softness. "Really, I should live here or something." He said dreamily. Lelouch sat down next to him, and lightly punched his arm. "You can, you just choose not to, idiot."

"Well, I like my house better."

"So you drag me to live with you there? I'm separated from Nunnally because of you."

Suzaku rolled up. "Well, you visit her every Saturday, so it's not that bad, right?"

Lelouch pouted. "That's one out of the seven days in a week. I should be with her for seven out of seven."

"But you're with me the other six."

"Which means I have to choose. But, if you come live here then-"

"But I don't wanna."

"Why?!"

"I want...to tell you but..."

"But WHAT? Just tell, me, I wouldn't even think about laughing!"

"...I want you for myself, Lulu." Suzaku said childishly. Lelouch's eyes softened. "...I understand. Being a prince demands time and effort from me, right?"

"Yeah, and your gone most of the time anyways."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. I just..I just wanted to see you more."

"So THAT'S the reason? You could have just told me!"

"Well, yeah."

"So, I have to get up extra early in the morning to make it in time for meetings, just because you want me there?"

"Um, yeah."

"Idiot!" Lelouch yelled, smacking Suzaku's head. Suzaku made a weak smile, and peered up at Lelouch. "So...you're not mad?"

Lelouch sighed. "Fine. I'm not mad."

Suzaku beamed. Lelouch glanced at the grandfather clock at the far end of his room. It was 1 in the afternoon. The party didn't start until 5. Which means they had to burn off at least 4 hours. Suzaku followed Lelouch's gaze, and noted the time as well. It was only one, so that gave Suzaku around 3 hours of sleep, and another hour of time to get ready for the party. Suzaku flopped over onto his stomach, army crawled over to the pillows, and snuggled himself into the blankets. Lelouch watched him with an raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Suzaku looked up at him.

"Sleeping." He answered.

"In a suit?"

"I'm tired." Suzaku protested, wincing under Lelouch's glare. Lelouch walked over to a wooden dresser, and opened a cabinet. He grabbed some sleepwear for both of them, and glared at Suzaku until the other consented into changing. When they were both done, Suzaku fell back into bed, with Lelouch following. They hugged each other while sleeping, like they usually did. As Lelouch rubbed against Suzaku's rather comfortable neck, and began to drift off, he heard Suzaku.

"Happy Birthday, Lelouch. I love you."

() () ()

They walked into the throne room together, hand in hand. Nobles and other royals cheered from the sides as they walked the carpet down to where Schneizel was seated. Schneizel frowned at Suzaku's hand, but masked it with a tight smile. When they reached Schneizel, Lelouch did a quick dip of his head, while Suzaku placed a hand behind and in front of himself, and managed a deep bow. Schneizel's eye twitched at Suzaku being so close to Lelouch. This didn't go unnoticed by Lelouch, and he squeezed closer to Suzaku, in challenge. Schneizel found it hard to maintain his smile at that, but he somehow did so. However, he wanted to strangle the boy next to his precious brother. How dare this mere boy get Lelouch's approval when he, the emperor, couldn't?

Schneizel took a deep breath, then stood, and clapped his hands loudly together. "Let the party commence!" The room erupted into cheers, and everyone filed into the ballroom for the celebration.

Suzaku and Lelouch were pushed to the front of the crowd, and they were the first ones into the ballroom. Suzaku gasped at the wonderment of it all. The ballroom, which usually was empty with only a lonely grand piano off to the corner, was transformed into a thing of majestic glory. There were balloons and confetti everywhere. A long table that was covered with food lined the far end of the room. In the middle, a tall, white cake was placed onto a giant white covered table. Musicians played a upbeat tone, and Suzaku threw Lelouch into a jigg. They tapped around, with Suzaku swinging around awkwardly at times, and Lelouch gracefully dancing around Suzaku's stomping feet and flailing arms. The rest of the room soon joined in, and the room was soon just a mass of dancing bodies.

After a while, even with Suzaku keeping him up, Lelouch ran out of strength. He pulled Suzaku into a forceful stop, leaning heavily against his husbands shoulder to catch his breath. With Suzaku supporting him, they made their way to the food. Suzaku poured some water for Lelouch before serving himself. Lelouch, who was sweating and panting, didn't even have the energy to pick up his water to drink. Suzaku gently raised the cup and poured it into Lelouch's mouth for him.

A loud snort from behind them made the two turn. Facing them was a green-haired gold-eyed girl. "So this is the infamous Lelouch vi Bratannia and his husband Suzaku vi Bratannia, huh? I expected a prince to be more...fit, for the most part."

"It's _Brit_annia, C.C." Lelouch said, liting himself up from Suzaku and standing with his arms crossed. "What are you even doing here? You're not a noble."

"I heard there was pizza." The girl answered simply. "They're going to make a huge pizza here, right?" C.C. asked.

"Well, yes." Suzaku answered, when Lelouch simply glared at the girl. "Um...who are you exactly?"

C.C. smiled. "Let's just say that I'm his shield." She walked over, pushing away a protesting Lelouch, and leaned against Suzaku's ear. "And you, Suzaku Kururugi, are his sword." Then she pulled away and walked on. Suzaku blinked at Lelouch.

"What did she just say?" He asked, confused. Lelouch shrugged, then ran a hand through his hair.

"Who knows? That witch is crazy." Suzaku shrugged too, and they turned to get more refreshments.

() () ()

"Happy Birthday, Onii-san!" Rolo came bounding over with Nunnally. They both hugged Lelouch at the same time, almost knocking him over.

"Haha, thank you, Rolo, Nunnally." Rolo looked up excitedly at his brother. "Nunnally told me that you brought that Suzaku-san over? Where is he? I wanna see him!"

Lelouch turned and gestured at Suzaku. Rolo turned to face Suzaku, flashed a nervous smile at him, then hesitantly reached out a hand. Suzaku happily accepted it, and was almost crushed by Rolo's forceful handshake. Then, Rolo hugged him. Suzaku froze, unable to move. Rolo leaned into Suzaku. "Onii-san's mine. But thanks for taking care of him for me. I think I approve of you." Then he let go and bounded away with Nunnally.

Suzaku looked at Lelouch, perplexed. Lelouch laughed at Suzaku's face. "Don't worry, he's always like that." Suzaku shook his head, then sighed. "You royal family people are crazy."

"Excuse me?" Lelouch asked.

Suzaku's eyes widened. "Oops. Did I say that out loud? Well...um..Lelouch, I didn't mean, like, you, but of course, um..." Lelouch laughed, then hugged Suzaku.

"It's fine, you idiot. Plus, it's true. Have you seen the way Schneizel follows me around?" Lelouch shuddered at the thought. Suzaku laughed, then hugged Lelouch back.

"SUZAKU!" A girls voice called out. The hugging duo turned to see a hyper bubblegum haired girl, who was followed by a dark pink haired girl.

"Shh, Euphie, not so loud." The dark pink haired girl told the younger one.

"Sorry, Cornelia." The two stopped in front of Lelouch and Suzaku.

"Hey, Cornelia, Euphie." Lelouch greeted them. Suzaku looked surprised. "Euphie, Princess Cornel-"

"Just Cornelia. You're my precious younger brother's husband. We ought to be on first name basis."

"If-if you say so then. Prin- Cornelia." Cornelia flashed a smile.

"Great! Now, Happy Birthday, Lelouch." Cornelia handed Lelouch a gift-wrapped box. "It's from both Euphie and me."

"Thanks." Lelouch said.

"Hey Cornelia! Let's go over there! Bye Lelouch, Suzaku!" Euphie said as she dragged her older sister away.

Suzaku turned to Lelouch. "Well, what do you want to do now?"

Lelouch grinned. "Let's go dance a waltz." Suzaku pulled away from Lelouch. "No! You know I can't-"

"Just shut up, idiot." Lelouch signaled to the musicians, whom started to play. Lelouch held Suzaku close to him, then stepped onto the dance floor. The others dancing stopped and stared at the prince and his husband, twirling away.

"Stop it, Lelouch! You know I can't waltz! People are staring!" Suzaku whispered into Lelouch's ear.

"I told you to shut it, right?" Lelouch whispered back, before throwing Suzaku down into a dip.

"Ah!" Suzaku gasped, but Lelouch covered his mouth with a kiss. They stayed like that for a while, until Lelouch's arm gave out, sending them both falling. But Suzaku didn't care. He crawled over Lelouch and kissed him again. With Lelouch pressed hard into the ground, it was quite a sight for the onlookers. People were whispering and some giggling. But none of them made a move to stop the two. That is, until a fuming Schneizel came but behind him, and tore Suzaku off.

"WHat Do YoU ThinK You'RE DOing SuZAku vI BRITannIA!?" Schenizel yelled, causing several voice cracks as he spoke. Lelouch laughed at his brother, then got up and stood next to a stuttering Suzaku.

He cut Suzaku's "umms and uhh's" off and smiled calmly at his brother. "Hello, Schneizel."

"Lelouch! That is A HARDLY PROPER way for a prince to act! It is your birth-"

"Yup, it's my birthday. Now let me do what I want, Nii-san."

() () ()

Lelouch took "let me do what I want" to a whole new level. He had the kitchens prepare three dozen cakes, and assortments of fruit, and other desserts. Then, he flounced up to his room and locked Suzaku into it, much to the others surprise. He dismissed all the other nobles, except his siblings and the Knights of Rounds.

Schneizel, who was fighting a losing battle, simply let him do what he wanted. He sat sulking in a corner with a worried Kanon standing beside him.

Lelouch clapped his hands. "Well! Everyone! I need your cooperation with this. Suzaku, who's stuck in my room right now, refuses to come live with us. Don't you think that's outrageous? We need to get him to live with us! Euphie, Cornelia, can you set up a banner that says something along the lines of 'Suzaku, come live with me now!'?" The two girls nodded and set off.  
>"Gino, Anya, Bismark, and the rest of you, set up the cakes so that it looks beautiful." He told the Knights. They nodded and got to work.<p>

Then Lelouch faced the rest of his siblings. "Alright, all of you! Some of you didn't get me presents-" He looked straight at Odysseus, who winced. "But you can make it up to me! Get Suzaku to come live with me, and I won't ruin the rest of your lives! Put on your happy faces, make him feel welcome, you know! Go!"

() () ()

"Lelouch...what is this?" Suzaku asked as he walked into the room.

He stared at the huge banner above them that read, "Come live with us, we have cookies!" and the platter of cakes in front of him.

"I'm getting you to agree to live with me." Lelouch answered.

"You didn't have to go...this far..."

Lelouch smiled, then leaned into his husband's ear. "You didn't give me a present yet, Suzaku." Suzaku fumbled for words, and came out with a lame. "Um...sorry."

"That's why you should live with us! It's your present to me!"

"But I had other plans back at my house." Suzaku muttered, but Lelouch waved it off.

"So, well you? I'll lock you in my room until you say yes, you know."

"What? You will?...Fine." Suzaku sighed out after looking at the tired expressions of Lelouch's siblings. He'll make them do more crazy stuff if he didn't agree.

"Really! Yay!" Euphie said, running over and hugging Suzaku.

Lelouch grinned, and hugged him too.

"Great! Now let's party! It is my birthday, after all!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>...I have no idea what just happened. Well. That was probably the crappiest ending I have ever written. Hope you enjoyed, though. <em>**


End file.
